


Beyond close doors

by simplydevotedtoyou



Series: What everyone doesn't see unless they look close enough. [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Are, Bets, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I mean there is a lot of fluff, M/M, MADE, Mentions of Baltimore, but hey the fluff makes up for it, it is what they deserve, matt doesn't know what to do with himself, slight panic attack?, why can't I never write anything that doesn't involve angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplydevotedtoyou/pseuds/simplydevotedtoyou
Summary: It has been a year since Baltimore, the trails are over but with all that behind Neil he is constantly reminded whenever he steps on the court for a game as his opponents can't seem to keep their mouths shut.Today they're at an away game against the Jackals and a comment is made about Neils father and even though he tries to not let it affect him, his inner demons can't help but rise to the surface. Andrew is there to comfort Neil.This time it is Matt who ends up seeing something he shouldn't.One fic of Andreil fluff just wasn't enough for me so I've made it a series...thank me later.





	Beyond close doors

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing the previous fic of Andrew and Neil being soft with each other so I decided to write this and now I have numerous idea for future fics so get ready for a bowl full of fluff and a side portion of angst.
> 
> {why am I like this?}
> 
> {help me.}

Even after a year has gone by since Baltimore Neil is constantly reminded of it when he steps on the court for a game. Todays game is an away one against the jackals and they were prone to be arseholes so Neil was preparing himself on the drive down. He knew there would be the same type of comments he already had thrown at him in most of the games since Baltimore:

_Fuck face,_  
_Daddy sure did a number on your face,_  
_Nathaniel,_  
**_Wesninski bitch._ **

His palms stared to get clammy so he rubbed them vigorously on his sweatpants to try and get rid of the sweat. The only thing it resulted in was attracting Andrews attention who was sat next to him. He watched as Andrews gaze went from Neils hands to his face, when they locked eyes he could see the question arising within Andrews mind so Neil tried to put him at ease by smiling slightly. Andrew stared at him fora moment longer and just as Neil was going to open his mouth to make a snarky comment Andrew asked “yes or no?”

Neil didn’t really know what Andrew was asking for as he knew it wouldn't be a kiss as they haven't really openly kissed in front of the rest of the team but Neil said “yes” anyway. As he did Andrew brought his left arm up to the back of Neils head and then placed his hand across Neils hair. His fingers expanded over Neil head which made Neil tip his head back in response so he was pushing against Andrews hand. His hand then moved up to the top of Neils head so he could intertwined Neils curls in-between his fingers. So Andrew didn’t need to stretch his arm high Neil slowly slid a tiny fraction down in his seat, giving Andrew better access to his hair. Neils head ended up resting on the back of their seat so he was looking up at the top of the bus, with Andrews fingers running through his hair and massaging his scalp Neil closed his eyes and was able to sleep for the rest of the journey.

Finally arriving at Breckenridge and getting changed was all a bit of a blur for Neil as he was feeling quite groggy from his sleep. However he was abruptly shaken of that when he heard the crowd screaming and chanting as the announcers called the teams to the court. He had missed the pre-game interview but was rather grateful as the rest of the team met up with Dan and Nicky, who looked like they had an interview from hell. They all stepped onto the court and began warming up on the outskirts of the court.

When it came to everyone getting into their positions Neil had already got multiple hateful looks and smirks aimed in his direction. He knew this game would be a hard one to swallow.

By half time two of the Jackals had gotten yellow cards from slamming Neil into the side of the court or starting a fight with him which Neil swiftly avoided getting hit causing the Jackals player to stumble which only made him angrier, it ended with him being pushed away from Neil by the ref. The foxes made their way off the court and to the away lounge where Neil proceeded to place an ice pack on the right side of his ribs- _bruised, great._ As Andrew came to sit next to him he raised an eyebrow, Neil knew he was trying to ask if it hurt badly, so he shook his head in response. When he did sit down he sat so close to Neil that the whole side of their bodies were touching and he was grateful for it as it calmed his nerves. Neither of them really listened to what coach, Dan or Kevin said unless it involved them specifically and in no time the were all back on court.

The second half of the game was a shit show for the Jackals considering they where ahead by 3 points at the end of the first half that lead didn’t last long as the foxes caught up with Neil scoring two goals and Kevin with three which put them in the lead. They where able to get past the jackals defence as they were more concentrated on harassing Neil but it didn’t bother him until his marker said something when Neil went to catch the ball-

\- “Surprised the butcher didn’t get around to cutting off your feet little runner.”

Neils world came to a halt. His word were too close to the truth but they wouldn't of been able to know that. This gave his marker the upper hand because as soon as Neil stopped moving the ball was snatched from his net and the he ran to the opposite side of the court.

However Neil didn’t allow his comment take a hold of him hostage for long as he took a deep breath and then ran for the ball. He was determined to drive this team into the ground within the remainder 20 minutes of the game.

And they did just that, the foxes won 11-6. When it came to shaking the Jackals hands Neil didn’t bother offering his hand to those who had tormented him through out the game and then walked off the court with his head held high. His pride didn’t last long as he sprinted to the changing rooms where he went on to dry heave into the toilet as the comment that was said on court swam to the front of his sub-conscience. After he stopped shaking he walked out of the cubicle and made his way to the bench which sat in the middle of the changing room where he then waited for the rest of the boys to get showered and changed. If they went to an away game and the changing rooms didn’t have stalls like the foxhole court had Neil always waited until last to shower. Non of the others ended as they understood Neil still wasn't comfortable with people seeing the array of scars that littered his body- with the exception of Andrew and Abby.

Once it was just him and Andrew left he got up and went to wash himself. He didn’t take long as he planned on having another shower when they go back- one where he could sit in the bathtub and put the shower on full heat to feel it burn his skin. He dried himself off and put his clothes on as he walked back over to the bench he was just sat on, which Andrew was now straddling whilst scrolling through his phone. Andrew didn’t bother looking up as Neil got the remainder of his things into his bag until Neil came to sit mirroring Andrew.

“What was that about before?” Andrew asked in a deadpan voice.

“He said something about my father that reminded me of something he said when we were in the basement in Baltimore.” When he left it at that Andrew raised his eyebrow.

“He was surprised my father hadn't managed to cut my feet off. He was going to, before my uncle came in.” Andrew had already heard every small detail there was about that night, even if it did take weeks after for Neil to be able to tell him everything.

Andrews face twitched at Neils words before asking “yes or no?”

“Yes, always.”

“Shut up, junkie.”

Andrew grabbed Neils legs from under his knees and pulled him closer and then placed Neils legs over is own so he was practically sat in Andrews lap. Then it was Neils turn to ask “yes or no?” As his hands hovered over Andrews hair.

“Yes.”

Neils right hand found itself on the top of Andrews head playing with his blonde hair whilst his left hand curved around the back of his neck. Before Andrew could ask Neil spit out a “yes.”

This made Andrew huff as he cupped Neils face between his hands and placed a kiss on his lips. He pulled away, looked Neil in the eyes and then leant back in for another kiss however this on was more breath taking as Andrew sucked all the air out of Neil as he brushed his tounge along Neils lips in hopes that he would open his mouth for Andrew. And he did. As soon as Neil opened his mouth their tongues collided and it was as if they were exploring each others mouths for the first time all over again. Neil had to pull away as he was seriously lacking the flow of oxygen to his lungs but to keep the distance between them to a minimal he pressed his forehead against Andrews. His fingers were still caught in Andrews hair whilst Andrews hands where also still planted at either side of Neils face. They sat there catching their breath in silence- well it was mostly silent, the only sound that filled the air around them was the gasps and pants that were escaping past both of their lips. That was until someone in the distant cleared their throat and said “um, we’re leaving now. So um coach said to hurry up.” With that Matt left the changing room. Neil couldn't help but smirk as he looked at Andrew- hair askew and lips plump and glistening in the light.

 

======

 

All the foxes but Andrew and Neil were sat in the away lounge but we all knew Neil didn’t want to shower in front of us so we always gave him around 10 minutes after everyone had filled into the lounge. But it was way past 10 minutes and everyone was getting annoyed.

“It doesn't take that long to shower”- Kevin.

“They might be doing something other than showering Kevin”- Nicky

“Seriously Nicky, shut the fuck up. I don't need that image in my head”- Aaron.

Thats when the bets were made.

“$40 says Andrew is going down on Neil in the shower.”- Allison.

“I’ll take that bet.”- me because I hoped they were just talking or doing something that wasn't sexual related.

“I bet $30 they're doing it on one of the benches.”- Dan.

“Ha, I'll take that, there is no way they are.”- Allison.

No one else commented apart from small grunts of disapproval from Aaron and Kevin. That's when coach stepped in “right we’ve waited long enough. Matt go tell them we’re leaving. Now.”

Everyone looked at me, why me?

“Why me?” I huffed.

“Because you're not related to either of them and are basically the second close person to Neil. So get your arse up and to the changing room!” Coach was definitely pissed.

As I stood up and made my way towards the boys changing room I was trying to prepare myself to see exposed skin on skin but as a I daringly opened the door wider I was taken back by what I was seeing.

They were both fully dressed, there was no exposed skin. I stood and just looked in awe for a moment. They were clearly wrapped so much around each others presence they hadn't noticed me enter as neither of them had moved.

Their foreheads were touching, Neil hands were in Andrews hair and Andrews held Neils face in his.

Neil was playing with Andrews hair! His hair for gods sake!

And Andrew! He was holding Neils face so elegantly. Since when was he a person to give soft touches like that? I was at a loss for words as I just watch them sat there- Neil was sat on Andrew, what the fuck- both heaving which was a clear indication that they must of been kissing just before I entered. Wow.

No one would believe me if I told them.

The others, shit. Now I had to interrupt this moment which was so fucking awkward to tell them we were leaving and they needed to hurry the fuck up. So I cleared my throat and as I did I watched as Neil jumped back whilst Andrew whipped his head to look at me and Jesus fuck, if looks could kill I would have definitely dropped dead right there because Andrew looked like he was going to gut me alive.

I scrambled to gather my words “um, we’re leaving now. So um coach said to hurry up.” As soon as I finished talking I practically ran from the room. I really didn’t want to be gutted alive.

As I stumbled into the lounge everyones eye landed back on me.

“Well, were they doing the nasty on the bench or were they getting frisky in the shower.” Allison asked enthusiastically.

“Please, for fuck sake, don't answer that.” Aaron said with his head in his hands.

“Allison- you owe me $40- and Dan you owe- Allison $30” I said between breaths.

They both looked at me completely baffled but I simply shook my head which caused them to both simultaneously raise their eyebrows at me and then turn to face each other.

When Andrew and Neil finally entered the lounge, Andrew was still giving me the death stare. I felt physically sick so I hurried in front of everyone to ensure I was the first on the bus. As I sped ahead I heard the girls giggling behind me.

 

======

 

“They were just sat there! Neil had his fucking hands in Andrews hair... his fucking hair! And Andrew, he was holding Neils fucking face, his god damn face like it was the most precious thing in the whole fucking world! I am actually going to be killed in my sleep.” I shouted at the girls as we sat in their room.

They all just sat and laughed until Dan said “aw thats so cute but I find it very weird considering its Andrew and Neil and they just don't see the type of people to be like that at all.”

“EXACTLY MY POINT DAN.” I yelled before Renee said "I'm glad they have each other and are comfortable with each other."

I slept with one eye open.

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone else screaming at how soft I made them because I sure am.  
> They are both straddling a bench, Neil has his legs OVER ANDREWS! HE BASICALLY SAT ON HIS LAP!  
> Can't you just imagine how much Neil would blush?  
> I am slowly filling the Andreil fluff sized hole in my heart.
> 
> ANYWAY, what are your guys thoughts? please leave a comment and kudos or come and talk on my Tumblr- problematicbabee <3
> 
> thank you for reading.


End file.
